In Another Universe
by movielover03
Summary: An AU of my story A Stranger Among Us. A brush with death marks a point in her life of change that only the future holds. Read and Review! The 12th and final chapter is now up! Finished!
1. Everything Can Be Gone In A Heartbeat

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 and I didn't get any money off of this. Don't sue me I'm broke.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jesse O'Neill ran as fast as she could with her brother and boyfriend following in close stride. Bryan Maybourne, her boyfriend, was carrying the instructions for the Quantum Mirror. Her mother had known this would happen. She was the one that had made her pack her pack with objects she would miss and the needed things too. But, Jesse still didn't like this who would. But, in her young 16 years she had learned many things the hard way. Too many.  
  
Today would be no different then the rest of her life. Just as she had reached her mother's lab they had bombed it. When she went in with her brother Ben O'Neill she found her parents on the floor, dead. They were holding hands. The fingers with the wedding rings were so close the rings touched. Too many lives had been lost they were only a number on the rising death toll.  
  
They had no time to mourn the passing of her parents. They needed to get to the storage room and into the mirror. They ran and fast. Then, Ben fell. His head hit the ground. He was dead. Jesse didn't notice this. She was going too fast. A staff weapon had been used on her brother but the noise of alarms filled her head and she heard not his screams. Bryan hadn't either or they would have both stopped.  
  
Adrenaline pumped her movements as she reached for the card that would open the storage room door. She breathed heavily and continued her run into the room. Before the door closed, Bryan slipped inside and took out the paper that told them where to go. They heard the shots on the outside. They hurried and brought the mirror to life. Bryan urged her to go in first. She refused. He pushed her in but before he could enter the door was opened with a staff weapon shot and he was fired upon.  
  
"Bryan," she screamed. But, it was no use he was dead before he hit the ground. She traveled thought the mirror hoping that Bryan was coming too. The next thing she knew she hit the ramp and people were surrounding her. In the control room she saw Maj. Samantha Carter and Col. Jack O'Neill. "Mom, Dad," she said and then the world turned black and she knew no more. 


	2. Nothing Else To Live For

Chapter 2  
  
Jesse woke up with a headache. She found herself lying on a hospital bed in the infirmary. She opened her eyes and Dr. Frazier came to her and put a light in her eyes.  
  
"How do you feel?" she asked.  
  
"Like crap," Jesse answered.  
  
"Normal, you fell and hit your head on the ramp. Can you tell me where you came from?" Dr Frazier asked. Where she was hit Jesse on her on her head as if she didn't already had enough of it.  
  
"Where's Bryan," Jesse asked quickly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bryan, he was with me,"  
  
"Oh, him."  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"Excuse me," asked a young nurse. "They want to know what to do with the body Dr. Frazier,"  
  
"Wait a little while will you tell them,"  
  
"Yes, of course," said the young nurse. Then, she turned on her heel and walked off.  
  
"Body?" Jesse asked worried of her answer.  
  
"Yes, your companion, Bryan you called him, didn't make it. He fell after you. He was dead when he got here. I'm sorry," Jesse's face paled and she felt terrible.  
  
"And Ben," she asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"There was another person with us,"  
  
"No, only you two,"  
  
"He died," Jesse concluded.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ben, my brother,"  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"I should have paid more attention. I shouldn't have run," Jesse started crying and couldn't stop. She had lost everything that ever meant anything to her that day. Her parents, her friends, Bryan and Ben. Not to mention the other two brothers she had that had perished the first day of fighting protecting the mountain. There was nothing left for her. She could die and it wouldn't matter. All of a sudden Dr. Frazier came up with a question that should have been asked a while back.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Full name with rank or short version,"  
  
"Full name would be nice,"  
  
"Cadet Jessica Samantha Carter-O'Neill, USAF, SGA," 


	3. For The Record

Chapter 3  
  
"For the record, state your full name with rank and assignment," asked the man who was questioning her.  
  
"What am I on trail?" asked Jesse.  
  
"Please, answer," he said.  
  
"Cadet Jessica Samantha Carter-O'Neill, USAF, SGA, "she said.  
  
"Please state was USAF and SGA stand for,"  
  
"For crying out loud, you know,"  
  
"For the record,"  
  
"Untied States Air Force and Stargate Association,"  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Well, one day my parents thought it would be a good idea to."  
  
"I mean to Stargate Command,"  
  
"Oh, so you want me to skip forward,"  
  
"That would be nice,"  
  
"Ok, wait did you say Stargate Command?"  
  
"Yes and please answer my question,"  
  
" I came from another universe where the bad alien people, whose name I can't pronounce, it starts with a G, were attacking us. We tried to come from mirror to here,"  
  
"We?"  
  
Jesse swallowed and pushed back tears. "Bryan Maybourne, Ben O'Neill and myself,"  
  
"Which one's body is laying in the infirmary at this moment?"  
  
"I haven't seen the body,"  
  
"Come with me," Jesse followed him to the back of the infirmary where a single body lay; a blanket lay over his face. The blanket was lifted and Jesse saw the lifeless yet handsome features of her once live boyfriend. She felt the tear go down her cheek.  
  
"Bryan," she said in barely a whisper. She didn't wan to break down in front of the man who was questioning her. The camera that was recording the kept filming; she didn't want the rest of the people on base to know that she cried.  
  
They walked back to the room in silence.  
  
"Almost done," he said.  
  
"Good," Jesse said the earlier sarcasm less but still there.  
  
"Who are your parents?"  
  
"This is a personal question or mandatory,"  
  
"Both,"  
  
"My mother is Dr. Samantha Carter-O'Neill formally of the USAF and my father is Maj. Gen. Jonathan O'Neill commander of the SGA," The man sat wordlessly and looked almost in shock. "Let me take a wild, farfetched educated guess. In this place both are still in the Air Force. Dad is not a general or commander and mom is still a scientist,"  
  
"That amazing, how did you know?"  
  
" Thank you, I pride myself on my deduction skills," 


	4. The Interview Released

Chapter 4  
  
SG-1, General Hammond and Dr. Frazier were in the briefing room watching the tape of Jesse's questioning. Dr. Frazier could hear and feel the heavy and thick sarcasm that was dripping off the words of the teenager. She couldn't believe that this was the same girl who had cried over the boy in the infirmary. That is until the man took her to the back and showed her the body. She knew it was the same person. She knew whom the girls parents were she had already asked the man and had checked. That was why SG-1 was in the briefing room and not only Jack O'Neill. That last name was a dead giveaway. The sarcasm was to and so was the 'For crying out loud' it showed she was close to Jack.  
  
It was the end and everyone else in the room would know what she knew. Here it came, she said it and shock yet familiarly filled the faces of the five other people in the room not counting the airmen. Jack and Sam tried not to look at each other. It was too painfully obvious.  
  
" She said that she was from an Alternative Reality and used the mirror to come here with her now dead companion. She also claims that she is the daughter of two people in this room. I just wanted to sum it up for when she came in here. Which will be after Dr. Frazier gives us the results of the DNA test.  
  
"It seems that Jesse, as she wants to be called, is in fact physically the daughter of Col. O'Neill and Maj. Carter. She also told me that Bryan the boy who was with her is Col. Maybourne's son," she said. "In that reality, I checked and her story fits," she added.  
  
"I don't believe it. Let me see the papers," Dr. Frazier handed the folder over. He looked at it and without understanding half of it handed it back. "I'll take your word for it," 


	5. In The Briefing Room

Chapter 5  
  
Jesse entered the room unsure of the kind of welcome she would get or how she would react to the faces that were about to be placed before her. She wondered how they would react to seeing her. She didn't have to wait long for soon she was ushered into a room of people she had seen die earlier that day.  
  
She almost cried when she saw her parents. She sat down far away from them.  
  
"I think you recognize many faces in this room, yes," asked Gen. Hammond.  
  
"Yes, sir," she said.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Jack.  
  
"My name is Jesse O'Neill. I am from an Alternative Universe where you are my father and Sam Carter was my mother,"  
  
"Why did the mirror drop you in the Stargate and not to the other mirror?" asked Sam.  
  
"The mirror brought Corporal Maybourne and myself here to the Stargate and not to the Mirror because my mother fixed it so that the energy that made the matter able to pass and move needed to go to the nearest source of power that could support that kind of electrical mass in hopes that that source was a Stargate. If you look in the back it has a control device that controls the power. The more power the further you go from your own reality. She was able to fix it so that it sent us to a reality where we didn't exist. Because of something and the matter stature and stability. The electricity in the mirror." she was stopped by Jack.  
  
"That alone proves that she's Carter's daughter," he said.  
  
" And the fact that she can't pronounce Gou'ld and the heavy and unnecessary sarcasm proves that she's Jack's daughter," said Daniel.  
  
"I agree with DanielJackson," said Teal'c.  
  
"Everybody a comic," said Jack.  
  
Ignoring the ranting Gen. Hammond turned back to Jesse and asked, "Corporal?"  
  
"He was in the Marines. We both wanted to be military but we knew if we both joined the Air Force the Regs would destroy our relationship so he joined the Marines and me the Air Force. He would be dumped in SG-3 and if I were lucky I would be put in SG-1 when the time came. Like, he always said everything has a loophole. Different ranks in different branches and no working relationship to be jeopardized"  
  
"Oh, I understand," Gen. Hammond, responded. " I also understand that you said another person was part of your small team,"  
  
"Yes, Airman First Class Ben O'Neill. He was my brother. I believe he died before we entered the storage area,"  
  
"I'm sorry for your lost,"  
  
"Thank you," Everyone else had stopped talking.  
  
"If that is all," he said. "You are dismissed," 


	6. Best Friends Come In Every Universe

Chapter 6  
  
Cassie entered Jesse's room in the SGC. She saw the young Cadet looking at pictures on her bed.  
  
"Hi," said Cassie.  
  
Jesse smiled when she saw her and then turned away. "You look like her," she said.  
  
"Who?" asked Cassie.  
  
"My best friend, Cassie,"  
  
"Well, I am Cassie,"  
  
"I can see that,"  
  
"I could be your friend, too,"  
  
"I know," After moments of silence Jesse said, " Come sit and hear me rant about the people in these pictures," Cassie smiled and came and sat. "This is Bryan, my boyfriend, who is now gone," she said pointing at a picture of a young, handsome man in a marine's uniform in the formal picture.  
  
'He looks 22' Cassie thought.  
  
"He is or was," Jesse said aloud.  
  
"I didn't say that aloud,"  
  
"What, didn't you say aloud?"  
  
"That I thought he was 22,"  
  
"Oh. Oh uh I didn't really tell them something I should've,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was captured by a traitor in the SGC when I was three. They took me to a lab and started performing experiments on me. They were going to kill me but SG-1 showed up and saved me,"  
  
"But, not before they had done something to you that couldn't be reversed," Cassie added.  
  
"Right, they couldn't detect that something had happened,"  
  
"Then how they find out,"  
  
"I started levitating a little over a foot off the ground one day,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"These are my brothers," she pointed to three pictures of three Air Force Officers.  
  
"They're cute,"  
  
"I don't know what some girls see in them," For the next two hours Cassie and Jesse stayed together looking at photos of her family and friends. They were gone but not forgotten. 


	7. Big Steps

Chapter 7  
  
"Come in," said Gen. Hammond.  
  
"You wanted to see me, sir," said Jesse.  
  
"Yes, the president just called and said that you could stay but where might be a problem,"  
  
"I know that sir, my parents or Col. O'Neill and Maj. Carter will not want to have me around,"  
  
"That's not true. I have finished talking to them. They had decided to have joint custody of you,"  
  
"What about when they go on missions?"  
  
"You are 16, correct," Jesse nodded. "Well, they believe you are close enough to take care of yourself unless you have another solution,"  
  
"I think I do, sir. I could go to the Military Academy that's near here if it is,"  
  
"I think that would be a good idea. I suppose that is where you got your rank as Cadet,"  
  
"Yes, sir. I really should never have been in the school but I was bumped 3 years ahead,"  
  
"I think I could make it so that you could continue where you left off. You will most likely have to take hard test to get there,"  
  
"Of course, I had to get in the school in the first place,"  
  
"I am sure of that,"  
  
"Well, sir is that all,"  
  
"Yes, dismissed," 


	8. Spacemonkey and FH

Chapter 8  
  
Jesse was walking down the hallway when Jonas Quinn was running down that same hallway. After Daniel had come back Jonas had moved back to Kelowna. His government forgave him. They were still limiting many things for him which was why he often came back to help. He was on his way to Daniel's office in a sort of rush, okay a full-blown sprit. Jesse, who was going to her 'mother's' lab to thank her for taking her in, was at the wrong place at the wrong time. ("ML- just think of it for the sake of the plot"). They crashed.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Jonas quickly. "I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"You guess," Jesse responded. "Oh head hurt, think concussion," Jesse had gone back and hit the floor.  
  
"That must have hurt,"  
  
"For crying out loud," she said paying attention to her head. "Sorry, I'm listening to you but rather to the intense pounding now reverberating in my head,"  
  
"Oh maybe you should go to the infirmary,"  
  
"Yeah, I think I should," she responded sarcastically.  
  
"Come on I'll help you," he had forgot Daniel's office now.  
  
" Okay thanks," They were still on the ground, earning stares from the Officers, enlisted members, and Daniel would walked by as they were getting up.  
  
"What are you doing?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Getting a concussion, Spacemonkey," said Jesse.  
  
"Do I know you?" asked Daniel. "My memory is a little faulty,"  
  
"Oh yeah sorry that's right you weren't you well my name is Cadet Jessica Carter-O'Neill if you want the story talk to my uh dad,"  
  
"Who is-?"  
  
"You know him Col. Jack uh O'Neill," she said.  
  
"Oh, my memory is faulty ,when did Jack get a daughter?"  
  
"Oh a week ago about, she came from- I should go get- treatment- concussion- floor-hard,"  
  
"Why are you uh stuttering- uh?"  
  
"Funny, it's just nice to see you alive. again. I get that way when I see a lot of people now. Call me Jesse by the way,"  
  
"Okay, go to the infirmary I see a burse," Daniel pointed at her head.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"I'll come with you, Cadet O'Neill," said Jonas.  
  
" Call me Jesse and thanks," They walked away and Daniel walked to Jack's office half way there he thought,' Carter and O'Neill'. He ran to Sam's lab to get her. He needed them both. 


	9. Picture's Worth

My excuse for everything- writer's block!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Sam was heading to her lab when she heard soft sobbing. She changed her path and headed for an unguarded VIP room at Jesse always hid in. It may have been three months but her loss needed time to heal. Sam wondered if her daughter would ever heal. She had taken to calling her mom well Jesse at is and Sam gave into it and treated her like her own.  
  
Sam knocked on the door and looked though a small window on the door. She saw Jesse hiding a hat and other small things under her pillow and wiping her eyes. She sat up on the bed and said, "Come in."  
  
Sam walked into the room and over to Jesse. " Jess," she said bending down to eye level the sitting Jesse. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"You know why."  
  
"Humor me." Jesse went back into the pillow and took out a Marine's hat, and a nametag that said 'Maybourne'.  
  
"Bryan's." she said simply. "He gave it to me after I threw it at him." She said. She gestured to the hat and a small blood red mark on the top that would always be there. Inside the hat was a picture velcoed on to the top. It showed Jesse and Bryan with Bryan grabbing on to Jesse from behind and Jesse smiling and laughing in surprise.  
  
He was tall and nicely covered Jesse and overpowered her. He had misty, blue eyes like his father. Only on Colonel Maybourne they looked creepy on Corporal Maybourne they looked mysterious and looked like they were hiding so many things. Secrets maybe.  
  
Jesse looked down and distant so Sam took the time to look at it more closely. This was taken years ago. Jesse's hair was a little lighter and her eyes a very, very muddy blue but you could see the small shine of the color even in the picture. They were now very dark brown. She couldn't be more that 15 and he looked younger than the 20-something man that had been thrown though the Stargate after he died.  
  
He had an innocent gleam in his eyes. It had not been there when he had woken up in the infirmary while Jesse was still unconscious. He hadn't died right away but ½ hour after he had woken up. Jesse took longer. No one had told Jesse this.  
  
"Why?" Jesse said suddenly. "You could have told me." Sam had forgotten. Jesse could read minds.  
  
"It wasn't important at the time."  
  
"Of course it was," she said. "No, you're right at the time it would have made it worst." The sudden change backtracked Sam. "You did good." Her head was down again and new tears were in her eyes. Sam started to hug Jesse and Jesse didn't stop her. Daughter to mother Jesse let all her tears out.  
  
Please review it is a great cure for writer's block! 


	10. NWS aka Naquadah Withdraw Sydroem

AN: This story will lead into the events of The Entrapment Series' Taken which is also written by me so please check that out and review the second part of that series is still a WIP but its posted.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Jesse," called out Jack from the stairs. When his daughter didn't come he went up the stairs and yelled her name a little louder. Still, nothing was said. He went into her room and found her semi-awake on the floor with her eyes flurrying madly. Jack picked her up and carried her to his truck when she didn't wake up.  
  
He drove like mad to the SGC it was a miracle he didn't get stopped or worst get into an accident. It wasn't until he got there that he got a good look at her daughter. She was a deadly pale and freezing cold. Her whole body shook like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Her lips were blue and her cheeks seemed iced over. He took off her jacket and put it on her as he carried her to the infirmary. By the time, she was hooked up to the monitors her breathing was to sallow and weak that they put her on a respirator. Her pulse seemed to be hanging on by a tread and she was put on life support.  
  
They were starting to warm her up but she was still very cold and had stopped shaking. This was bad. It meant her body had stopped trying to warm her up and it was up to the nurses to make and keep her warm.  
  
"We've tried everything," Janet told a very close Sam and Jack. "She's only responding a little amount to anything. We've been able to control her breathing, pulse, and temperature to barely stable but stable nonetheless. I'm sorry but this is something her body is going to hopefully fight on its own." She turned away back to Jesse to check on her again. Sam and Jack just looked at each other.  
  
Three hours later, Janet had told them they could see her. She was still very pale and looked like death warmed over. She was being kept alive by life support. The slow improvement was quickly overshadowed by worst developments.  
  
She was warm but could no longer breathe on her own. Her pulse was strong again but only after it stopped about 3 times. She was going on a hill of ups and downs. And her blood work hadn't come back yet.  
  
"She might not make the night." Jonas overheard two nurses talking.  
  
"She was really bad when she came in." said nurse number two.  
  
"I was wondering if she was going to make it then. Wait, why do you think that Col. O'Neill came here?"  
  
"Well, if her blood work shows anything it's a matter of security. She's got thing in there." Her sentence drifted off.  
  
"Well,"  
  
"Well, maybe you should give the blood work to Dr. Fraiser." Said Jonas coming out of the shadows eating an apple.  
  
"Yes, maybe I should." Said the nurse in a sacred and flirty sort of voice. He shot a very false smile her way the other nurse ran away. In his mind he said, 'lets hope it isn't worst'.  
  
Janet gave a small cry in the other room.  
  
"Naquadah," she said. "No Naquadah in her blood."  
  
"What that's impossible, you said her blood was full of it when she came though." Said Sam.  
  
Janet rushed to the cabinet and took out several needles and three vials of slivery liquid. She put all the she could into 5 needles and entered into her iv.  
  
"Let's hope this works." She said. 


	11. Reminders at Death's Door

Chapter 11  
  
Jesse always had flash backs during her sleep and it always bothered her that only bad memories and one good memory always showed up. They were longer and worst when she was in NWS induced sleep.  
  
She was in the gate room with her parents near her. The Stargate activated to an unknown world that they were going to throw her now dead boyfriend into. It was for the best. No one knew what to do with a body of a person who might be alive in this reality even if they couldn't find him Harry Maybourne had his secrets.  
  
His body went into the Stargate but then her vision changed she was no longer in the gate room but in a big room and she was no longer herself. She was looking though the eyes of a Jaffa but she could see herself, a little whimpering three year old, at a side of the room.  
  
Her clothes were ripped and her short, choppy blonde hair was dirty and growing. She could hardly see this as herself. She had forgotten that her eyes had been blue at one time. This seemed to be the time they were changing because only looked a clear blue and the other was a dark almost brown not like her dark brown eyes that she had now, or the brown bottom and blonde steaks that at one point had been the other way around on her head.  
  
A woman walked into the room and Jesse got the feeling of being sick. Her younger self seemed to think so to. Jesse knew who she was, Har'mon. In the host from her universe, it's not hard to forget the face that haunted her nightmare until-- well she still does.  
  
The girl started shaking as Har'mon took out her ribbon device.  
  
" Come with me girl or you will feel pain." She said and the littler girl followed quickly into the room where the machines were. They had changed that girl and given her things to think about that no adult should know.  
  
But that scene changed again and she was screaming in her room. This time she was herself. She was no more than seven her hair was all blonde and her eyes all brown.  
  
"What is it sweetheart?" asked Samantha Carter-O'Neill at the doorway.  
  
"I had another: sniff: nightmare mommy." She said as she started crying again.  
  
"Oh honey, its over no one going to hurt you know," Said Sam.  
  
"I heard Jesse screaming mom is she okay?" asked a young boy by the door.  
  
"She's fine Ben, go back to sleep and tell Jake and Danny to do the same thing you've got school tomorrow!" she order the retreating pre-teen.  
  
"Alright, alright I just wanted to check," said Ben but anything else he might have said was lost as he entered a yawn and sleepy whisper.  
  
"You should to, Jess its late and you don't want to miss you're first day in 5th grade." She told her daughter with a smile.  
  
"But, I'm too young mommy. I wanna go to second grade with Bryan, everyone will tease me in 5th because I'm so little."  
  
"But, Jess you can do so much more where you're going."  
  
"Name one ting." Sounding so much like her father with her arms in a slight self-hug.  
  
Sam smiled at her daughter small mistake and said, " Well, you won't get bored in class."  
  
She frowned at her mother's point. "But, I still won't like it."  
  
"You'll be will be with Cassie." Said Sam.  
  
"Aunt Janet's new daughter, the one from Toronto?" she asked in a voice trying but failing to hide her pleasure.  
  
Sam nodded her head and asked, "Is there another one? Go to sleep sweetie." She said as she kissed her daughter's head and turned off the lights to her room as she left.  
  
"I love you mommy." Jesse called to Sam. She poked her head in and responded, " I love you too Jessica Samantha."  
  
She smiled at the name. Her father always called her that and her mother only called her Jess. But, the moment was broken when two twin boys plus Ben and Charlie were seen running by her room and an angry Jack following them drenched in some kind of goop.  
  
"Jacob Jonathan, Daniel Scott, and Benjamin Reese Carter-O'Neill this is the last straw!" he yelled almost falling down the stairs in pursuit. The only ones in trouble were the named but Charlie was just running because he was there.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs Jesse could hear her mother say, " Can't wait until you have to yell Jesse's name." Sam said bringing her arms on to her husband's shoulders.  
  
"Why?" asked a very tried Jack O'Neill  
  
"Because by the time you get finished screaming Jessica Samantha Grace Elizabeth Catherine Carter-O'Neill. You'll forget what she's in trouble for!"  
  
Her beautiful memory was changed into a small room type setting. Her father was next to her crying and so were her brothers and mother but one brother was missing. Her half-brother's casket was in the front of the room. He had changed fate by living the bullet's show but the second time fate sent him to his death it was in the form of a car.  
  
She started crying. She could feel the tears coming down her cheek in many numbers as she walked up to say her final goodbye to her brother. Jesse was tall enough now to reach it without help as she looked at her brother's body. He looked as if he was sleeping.  
  
Her heart went to her throat but all too quickly she was in a graveyard. She was older now. Jesse had longer hair and it was all brown with tiny whips of blonde mixed in. She remembered this like yesterday. It was two years ago, the air was chilly and small amounts of dew were falling. It was November, Charlie's birthday, she was standing there holding flowers this seemed pointless to her.  
  
Sure, she missed Charlie but they all looked like coming here was going to bring him to life again. She'd lost hope at ten. She should be thinking about all the good times she had with Charlie and mourn his death, twice a year every year but she had been seven when he had died. Her special moments with Charlie had been limited to family events.  
  
"Jesse," Jack said from behind her.  
  
"Daddy," she said back at him.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked as if he didn't know the answer. The real question was did he know the right answer.  
  
"Every year dad, twice a year we come on with Sara and put out flowers and cry. Do you think Charlie would want that we cry because of him?"  
  
"Well,"  
  
"Because he always tried to make me laugh, dad,"  
  
Jack opened his mouth but no words came out.  
  
"I don't mean to sound selfish but,"  
  
"Jesse,"  
  
"I mean I know Sara needs this because she has no more kids and you have us but," Jesse stopped and burst into silent tears. Sara had left a little bit ago and Jack had come to get Jesse so they could leave and this seemed like something that could take forever. "Jesse, don't cry," but she did and buried her face into his chest.  
  
"It'll be alright they'll find him." A younger voice said to her. She lifted her head and found herself face to face with her youngest brother, Ben.  
  
"I just miss him, Reese." She said.  
  
"I know but Bryan only been gone three weeks. He can still be alive we have to have hope Jesse." This was when Bryan had gone MIA off world like six months before she came through the mirror. They had found him in rough shape two days after this conversation. But, at the time Jesse truly thought she would never she Bryan again.  
  
"I love him, Reese." She said.  
  
"I know Jesse, I know." He said.  
  
She buried her head in his chest once more but when she opened her eyes she was in the commons area eating waffles with her brothers.  
  
"You know Jake we all took a vote and we found out you get your smarts from dad." She found herself saying.  
  
"Oh cold Jesse," said Danny from next to Jake. "At least I don't have a boyfriend that tags along everywhere I go." He said protecting his twin.  
  
"At least," Bryan said as he entered. "You don't have a boy or girlfriend." They all started laughing.  
  
"He's here this proves my point." said Danny.  
  
"Maybe a little but," any remark Ben could have added to the conversation was stopped by the klaxons and the oh so familiar voice saying, "Unscheduled off world activation."  
  
"Maybe we should go see what that's about." Said Ben.  
  
"Maybe." Responded Jesse and Bryan.  
  
"No, we're going back to dad's office its most likely an injured off-world team." Said Jake.  
  
"Suit yourself," she said but no sooner where the words out of her mouth then they heard. "Enemy has penetrated the iris, this is NOT a drill, and I repeat this is NOT a drill!"  
  
"You know where to go." Said Jake quickly as they went into the hall and separated paths heading to her mother's lab but the path the twins had taken was full of Jaffa and the sound of many people being shot could be heard from the other side.  
  
Sam and Jack entered Sam's lab just as Bryan, Jesse, and Ben had. "You ready." Sam asked them. They nodded and simply picked their backpacks out of the small closet in Sam's lab that they had there just in case. They walked out of the lab but before Sam and Jack could get out a loud boom was heard in the lab.  
  
Jesse ventured recklessly back into the room and saw her parents dead on the floor holding hands were their wedding bands were Bryan and Ben had saw but pushed Jesse out of the room. They were all holding back a sob as they walked down but the sound of Jaffa Armor made them run. A Jaffa shot Ben in the back but Jesse didn't notice she had to open that door to get to the mirror.  
  
When she did light flooded to her eyes and she saw her mother next to her bed and her father pacing the floor. They were talking to each other. But, before she could hear any of their dialogue her father looked at her confirming that she was the topic of their conversation.  
  
"You're awake," he said at Jesse and it caught Sam's attention. She looked at her daughter with a mix of relief and worries and gave her a smile. 


	12. New Coming Of Age

AN: After some feedback on my yahoo jesseoneillgroup my muse came back! Thanks Trish!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
**Few hours before Jesse wakes up**  
  
Sam paced the floor of Jesse's room staring at the floor. She hated herself for not being able to sit by her daughter's bedside. But, to sit down next to Jesse would mean she would hear the drip of the IV and the beep of the heart monitor. She would also have to see all the needles and machines hooked up to Jesse to keep her alive. It made a chill go up her shine and blood curl just to think about that.  
  
"I thought I'd have to fight for the seat next to her bed." Jack said lightly. Sam looked up at him. He looked a bit red little he'd been trying all day to hide tears when he saw his daughter in her current state.  
  
"Hi, sir." Sam said.  
  
"Hey Sam can you drop the sir? Just for now."  
  
"Yes, Jack."  
  
Sam looked like she was shaking from being so scared.  
  
"Hey Sam she's getting better it'll be fine." Jack said trying to comfort her. He went over and put his arm around her. Sam responded only by looking at him before hugging him.  
  
"I hope so, Jack." Sam said. Noticing the closeness Sam pulled out of his embrace. "You said something about getting better." she acknowledged.  
  
"Well, Frasier says she's been showing a bit of improvement and not to get our hopes up but it's a good sign after all the time she's been in the coma."  
  
Sam let herself smile a bit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"You did it." Jesse said plainly with a rough voice.  
  
"No actually Frasier did it we just watched." Jack said with a small grin.  
  
Jesse tried to laugh but it came out more like a cough. "Water?" she asked.  
  
Sam got the cup on the side of the table that Dr. Frasier had put there for when Jesse woke up. The straw went into Jesse's mouth and she drank. When she was done she smiled at her mother.  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"Three weeks." Sam said.  
  
Jesse nodded in understanding. "Dr. Frasier put the puzzle pieces together I presume." She said.  
  
"Yeah, why didn't you tell us you needed Naquadah in your blood to survive?" Jack asked.  
  
"Only Dr. Frasier needed to know." Jesse answered.  
  
"But, we're your parents Jesse." Sam said.  
  
"Give us some warning before you decide to put yourself between life and death." Jack added.  
  
"Very funny." Jesse said. "I'm sorry but the past months have been a bit fast."  
  
"We're glad you're okay Jess." Sam said.  
  
"Thanks mom." Jesse said.  
  
'Ahem.' Jack said.  
  
"Oh you to dad." Jesse added.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Nice to see you're okay." Jonas said.  
  
"Thanks." Jesse responded.  
  
"Gave a lot of people a big scare." He added. "I noticed." She said. "But, I'm being tortured by the infirmary food so I wouldn't know anything besides my parents."  
  
"I was scared."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, along with- Daniel, --and Teal'c ---and---Dr. Frasier and other people-"  
  
"Oh." She said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jesse sighed. "Its sort of boring in here I wish I had my laptop."  
  
"Is it on base?"  
  
"No I was using it when I collapsed so it might be at my dad's house."  
  
"Oh." An uncomfortable silence followed.  
  
Jesse could tell Jonas was holding something back so she asked, "Anything you want to tell me?" She was trying her hardest to not just read his mind. Something told her he needed to tell her this.  
  
"No." he lied. Jesse nodded her head softly once in understanding. "I was scared." He said again thing time adding more to the I. Jesse couldn't keep eye contact anymore so she turned away.  
  
The tension was rising in the room. He wanted to show her how afraid he had been he could have lost her---he wanted---he wanted to---.  
  
"I've got to go." Jonas said. "I'll be leaving for Kelwona for a bit."  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I don't know when I'll be back."  
  
"Okay." She said and brought his shoulder down to kiss him on the cheek. "Bye." She said with a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Daniel?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Yeah." Daniel responded coming out of the kitchen of his apartment. Jack and Sam had been called to Washington and since Jesse was trying to catch up with school she was staying at Daniel's place. Well, that was a few weeks ago Jack and Sam had been long back but Jesse made it a point to come over regularly and Daniel liked the company when he wasn't on base.  
  
Jesse lay down on the couch engrossed in one of Daniel's expedition journals.  
  
"Jesse It's late I'm going to sleep. You got to leave anytime soon."  
  
"Yeah." Jesse said half-heartedly. In her mind was boiling sleep and a dream or rather a nightmare. It would set a chain of events that would lead her places that she didn't know she wanted to be. The 17-year-old girl slowly falling asleep on Daniel's couch at 11:00 at night was in for one hell of a coming of age.  
  
AN: That's it! I finally finished this so happy right now. Anyway hoped you liked it since I've already written much more! 


End file.
